1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a four-direction switch device comprising: a switch case having an opening portion in an upper wall thereof; and a plate-shaped switch knob arranged in the opening portion, the switch knob being set to have first to fourth switch operation parts arranged at angular intervals of 90° about a center axis of the switch knob; and first to fourth switches provided in the switch case and to be actuated respectively in response to push operations on the first to fourth switch operation parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a four-direction switch device is known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 1-139331.